Dead Heart
by Lilnosoul
Summary: Link's confused, about many things emotions, choices and whether to run or stay? His brain is spinning hes just a 19 year old teenager with huge issues. Its also a video game crossover with games like Final Fantasy, Super Smash Bros. Fire Emblem, and LoZ


**Woot! I've been having ideas nonstop about writing a fanfic mine are a little weird though. A crossover of Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Super Smash Bros. Melee and well this may sound odd but the Link in this story still has his golden locks but he has his hair spiked up and he looks exactly like Cloud Strife, but his name is Link. Well hopefully you'll get the hang of the story soon. Also I do not own any of the characters, I do not have problems with any of them, I love them all that's why I chose to write this.

* * *

**

"She's just so beautiful…" said Roy in awe the wind blew his red hair in all sorts of directions he tip-toed to get a better look at the cute little girl on the other side of the window. His blue eyes sparkled as he blinked. Roy is usually trying to take control, but most of the time he has no idea what he was doing. He was wearing a plain white shirt that seemed to look kind of brown now, with blue jeans and sneakers.

"This is just pathetic…" Marth mumbled. Marth is the incredibly smart blue haired wonder. The guys always looked at Marth to solve their problems, he has blue eyes to match his blue locks. He was wearing blue jeans and a yellowish gold baggy kind of torn up shirt with what used to be white sneakers were now dirty brown and torn. People are shocked at seeing how smart Marth is, cause he smokes….Not cigars…But Marijuana it never seems to effect his brain though.

"Yo Roy sneaking into the Alexandria castle like this isn't such a bright idea..?" Captain Falcon said holding his knees. Captain Falcon wore his usual racecar outfit and hid his eyes from everybody he's taller than the boys but he seems to have a bit of a temper when it comes to talking dogs. The nicknames the guys gave him is Capt'n Fag

Blue XIII shook his head in an annoyed kinda way he was an all blue mutant cat with blue fur and a blue mane with beads Capt'n Fag had found him half dead and turned out that Capt'n Fag likes talking cats.

"So what did you need to tell us, Roy?" Link asked he layed down on the soft green Alexandria grass. He put his small eight year old arms behind his head using it as a pillow. Link was the most unique in a way. His hair was a golden blonde color and his eyes a deep ocean blue. He had a handsome face for an eight year old and all the girls absolutely loved his charm. Link wore a red shirt kinda torn and baggy pants and black torn up shoes.

"Oh right!" Roy put a tiny fist into the air.

'What is this idiot up to?' thought Marth

"Don't get shocked but…." Roy closed his eyes and grinned

'This can't be good….' Thought Capt'n Fag

"We're gonna kidnap the Princess Zelda!!" Roy smiled widely showing all his little eight year old teeth.

"Your crazy," Link simply said he layed back down on the grass

"Yeah, Link's actually right besides we're only eight what can we do?" Marth said looking bored he's heard all of Roy's stupid ideas and so far none of them ever worked.

"And even if we did what makes you think she'll fall in love with someone as obnoxious as you, Roy." Capt'n Fag said

"What did you say!?" Roy said glaring at Capt'n Fag evily.

"Besides we can't really do anything…Ever since the incident with ARMY." Blue XIII and the rest of the guys looked at Link in a disgusted look.

"Can we not talk about this?" Link said looking away from his friends.

Roy stayed quiet along with the other guys. Link got up and walked over to the window that Roy was looking through. Roy's face lit up when he saw Link walking over there.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Roy asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Link looked at the beautiful princess she was the same age as the boys, and she was so….Beautiful. Link couldn't believe it. Was it love at first sight? No. Something was making Link's stomach have butterflies. Link took a loud gulp.

"Well she's gorgeous isn't she?" said Roy repeating his question.

"Y….Yeah." Link said

Roy's eyes widened "Yeah but she's my girl so don't get any stupid ideas!" He said he put a finger to Link's chest and glared at him.

"Ok, ok," Link said his blue eyes locked on the beautiful princess.

"Roy you're retarded." Capt'n Fag said in a serious tone.

"What did you say!?" Roy said holding a fist to Capt'n Fag

"Well we all know Link always gets the girls…." Blue XIII said backing up Capt'n Fag.

"What!? Link isn't her type!!" Roy said almost shouting

"Oh? And what exactly is her type?" said Marth he grinned a grin that Roy thought was annoying.

"Me of course!" Roy said looking away from the guys

Link looked at Roy "Its ok you can have her." Link said making Roy shut up.

"That's what I thought," Roy said bursting out laughing.

"Shut up, Roy they might hear you!!" Marth said giving Roy a punch on his arm.

"Ok damn, but I have an idea!" Roy closed his eyes and grinned

"Now what?" Link asked

"When we're twenty one we'll kidnap her!" Roy jumped up excitedly I can't wait he said.

"Yeah, ok Roy sure we will." Marth said sarcastically

Right when Marth said that, a door opened. Roy gasped loudly, "Who's there!?" shouted a gruff voice it sounded tough and kind of scary.

The boys charged out of the castle in top speed. Roy leading the others followed by Marth, Capt'n Fag, Blue XIII, and then Link, Link wanted to look back he wanted to see the man. Link stopped and turned, his eyes widened and he ran faster than Roy and the others. Ganondorf, it was Ganondorf staring at Link with his red evil eyes. Ganondorf reminded Link a lot like "him" were they connected somehow?

The guys ran into they're usual alley and stopped to rest. "Who….Who was that guy?" Roy said panting and gasping for air

"I don't know….but he sure looked scary." Link said straightening himself up.

Link looked up and saw a beautiful girl's face, her name is Ruby she had long straight brown hair with gorgeous gleaming brown eyes, she wore a black muscle shirt and a cute blue jean skirt. Link liked Ruby. A lot! He never could stop thinking about Ruby once.

"Hi Link!" she said giggling Link blushed a light red color covered heated up his cheeks "Hey what are you doing here?" Link asked

"This is our alley? We always meet here!" she looked confused

"Oh right," Link said cocking his head to one side.

Marth laughed at how pathetic Link was around Ruby. He always stated the obvious and said something stupid. Link asked Ruby to be his girlfriend once before but she said she saw him more like a friend, Link was crushed but he got back on his feet in no time and thought about asking her again.

Roy and the guys told Ruby their idea about kidnapping the Princess, she simply shook her head and laughed.

"Ganondorf, who was that?" asked Beatrix, she glared at Ganondorf with her gleaming brown eye, the other eye was covered by a brown leather rag she had an accident awhile ago, protecting the Princess Zelda.

"Some dirty little kids!" Ganondorf scowled "You are not to go outside!" He said pointing a large finger at Zelda. Zelda looked up at him with a fear in her eyes.

Beatrix shoved his finger away from Zelda. Beatrix never really liked Ganondorf at all. She put her hand through her gorgeous brown curled hair. "Get out of here Ganondorf." She said in a serious tone of voice. Ganondorf glared at Beatrix, as if he was going to kill her. He turned around and left.

"Thank you Beatrix!" Zelda said cheerfully she gave Beatrix a hug

"Ok, ok enough of that now." Beatrix said smiling "By the way princess, I would like you to meet my new Pluto knight intern!" she said happily "You two could maybe be great friends!" Beatrix looked at the beautiful white pastel door with the triforce crest engraved on it "Luke, come in." she called.

The door opened slightly and a brown haired boy with blonde bangs came in he had hazel eyes and a baby face. He was also eight years old. He blushed as he saw Zelda Beatrix bent down to see Zelda's height.

"And you do have to marry someone of a royal family," Beatrix laughed jokingly making Zelda blush "Oh yeah and Princess Peach called she'll be coming soon."

"Yay!" Zelda cheered playfully "Do you wanna play with me and Peach when she gets here?" Zelda smiled a friendly smile it made Luke turn a bright red.

"Su….Sure," He said shyly he ran a hand through his soft hair he wore a child's Pluto knight armor which was a brown golden color and he had a small dagger at his side.

"Cool! I'm Zelda by the way!" She held out a hand and with the other hand she straightened her light pink dress with a gorgeous pink lace on the bottom she had her hair blonde straight down.

Luke shook her hand and looked at the floor still blushing "I……I'm Luke." He said his voice shaky.

'I wonder who the "kids" Ganondorf was talking about were.' She thought.

The doorbell rang and Zelda's face lit up "Come on I gotta tell Peach what happened!" she said happily

"About what?" asked Luke

"Some boys my age snuck into the castle and were looking through my window!" Zelda laughed "Come on!"

'I'll protect you from those boys' thought Luke.

* * *

**End of chapter 1 Tell me what you think! Chapter 2 coming soon 3**


End file.
